Un poco de ayuda del mar
by KAYAKO666
Summary: MéxicoxCuba Un par de hombres que se aman sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón para ser sinceros


_Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Tepha que quería un poco más de CubaxMéxico y que ha estado conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos._

_Un par de notas para esta historia_

_xtabentún:_ e_s un licor de origen maya, originario de Yucatán, elaborado con miel fermentada de abejas que se alimentan de la flor de xtabentún, y anís._

_Huaraches: en México puede referirse a sandalias o un platillo tradicional del centro y sur de país._

_Berrear/Chingar: molestar._

_Pendejo: en México puede tener el significado de tonto._

_Pinche: es un adjetivo, que denota algo malo, despreciable o vil. También es para denominar que algo es de mala calidad, o sea "es pinche". Es de uso muy popular en México._

_Puerto Progreso se encuentra en el estado de Mérida, al sur de la República Mexicana_

**Un poco de ayuda del mar**

Hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando las ciudades no estaban plagadas de luces, que se podía ver desde los puertos de Mérida las luces de la isla de Cuba al anochecer.

A Francisco no le hacía falta levantar la cabeza y mirar al horizonte buscando Cuba, le bastaba con mirar hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Alejandro, aquella representación humana de la isla, sentado a su lado vestido con aquellas bermudas horribles y la guayabera azul cielo que hacía tres días le había regalado.

Ni él ni Alejandro llevaban zapatos, así que dos pares de sandalias descansaban en la arena junto a una botella a medio tomar de licor xtabentún.

-Aquí se dice "huaraches, pendejo"- le decía Francisco Alejandro constantemente.

-A veces no haces más que berrear, Pancho- respondía de mala forma el cubano.

-"Berrear, berrear"- Francisco gustaba de imitar el acento de Alejandro para hacerlo rabiar- aquí se dice chingar, como en: "No estés chingando, Alejo".

Alejandro no era un hombre de mucha paciencia, así que aquellas ridículas disputas acababan cuando le soltaba un par de golpes a Francisco, que jamás le dañaban seriamente, y este acababa destornillado de risa.

-¡Qué fácil es hacerte enojar, Alejo!

Alejo y Pacho eran hermanos, aunque no habían nacido de la misma madre como los humanos, eran naciones: Cuba y México. A veces las necesidades de sus pueblos o las decisiones de sus jefes les habían llevado por rumbos distintos seguían siendo amigos, y mucho más que eso, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Pero ahí, sentados a solas en la suave arena de Puerto Progreso mirando el sol ocultándose en el horizonte y su hermoso reflejo en el mar, sabían que entre ellos se había estado gestando un peligroso sentimiento llamado amor.

"Tan cerca y tan lejos", pensaba Francisco. Amar a Alejandro y querérselo coger ahí mismo frente al mar no lo hacía un puto o maricón, lo que lo hacía un completo puto o maricón era no tener el suficiente valor para hablarle con sinceridad al cubano.

Ni siquiera el alcohol en la sangre le daba el coraje suficiente para hablar.

"Alejandro, te amo", pudo decir.

"Alejandro te traigo unas pinches ganas que no aguanto", a lo mejor era más fácil si lo decía así.

"Alejandro, te juro que a la próxima que nos metamos a bañar juntos y se te caiga el jabón no respondo por mis acciones", quizá aquello más que halagar al cubano le habría hecho acreedor a una buena tunda.

¿Pero cómo decirlo entonces?

Había veces que le daba ganas de partirle la cara a Alejandro, si él no podía dar el primer paso, ¿Qué le costaba al cubano dar la iniciativa?

-Vamos a nadar- soltó de repente Alejandro mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la guayabera para dejarla caer sobre la arena junto a la botella de licor; aún con la luz del atardecer, Francisco podía admirar perfectamente el cuerpo del cubano, aquella piel más morena que la suya y ese cuerpo de músculos firmes le volvía loco.

-No sé, como que tengo hambre, mejor regresamos al hotel.

-Y luego dices que no eres un chillón, dale, ni que te fuera a dar algo por meterte al mar- el tono de Alejandro era burlón, sonreía mientras buscaba animar a Francisco con un par de patadas poco gentiles a sus piernas.

Francisco emitió un par de quejas más antes de levantarse y quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en interiores, Alejo le imitó antes de que ambos se dirigieran corriendo al mar como un par de niños. El agua les dio la bienvenida con su calidez y ese sabor salado que les entraba a la boca cada vez que una pequeña ola se levantaba.

Nadaron cerca de la orilla un buen rato y más tarde se entretuvieron intentando derribarse mutuamente; aquellos acercamientos podían pasar por inocente pero ambos sabían que no eran así, poco a poco se prolongaron, Alejo ya no intentaba simplemente zambullir a Francisco, sino que lo sostenía entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Francisco empezaba a creer que eso de nada había sido un simple pretexto, pero, ¿Qué importaba? Si el también podía aprovechar para aferrarse a Alejandro mientras fingía mantenerse a flote, podía mantener su rostro tan cerca suyo hasta que por un acto tan natural como respirar terminaron besándose.

Decidir quién había tenido la iniciativa habría sido imposible, tal vez había sido sólo el mar quien generoso les había infundado el valor que tanta falta les había hecho falta.


End file.
